Pretty Girl
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Dana and Logan have been dating for about two months and Dana is happy picturing a happily ever after. But what if it didn’t end the way Dana wanted. What if there’s another girl in Logan’s life? ONESHOT


Summary: Dana and Logan have been dating for about two months and Dana is happy picturing a happily ever after. But what if it didn't end the way Dana wanted. What if there's another girl in Logan's life? ONESHOT

Author's Note: Well hello there my pretties. Not much to say here. It is a songfic to Sugarcult's "Pretty girl". There will most likely be a sequel since all of you DxL shippers will hate me at the end of this story. Do don't fret. I'm a very large DxL shipper myself. I just get tried of happy endings and people prancing through pretty fields of daffodils in the end. I mean you can't blame me……..right? Well just don't come after me with pitchforks is all I'm asking. Don't kill me and we'll be dandy.

Disclaimer: Shut up and read the story. Gosh. Why do we even write these disclaimer things? They're stupid. All they say is "I don't own this" and "I don't own that". WE GET THE PICTURE! Seriously, would the write/creature of any of these things really be writing fanfics? NO! So I'm just not gonna waste my time on these things that nobody reads anyway.

_Pretty Girl is suffering _

_While he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_What his intentions were about_

"What?" Dana questioned as her eyes widened. She had just walked in on her very own boyfriend making out with Brittaney Wellings, PCA's very own slut.

"I told you. I don't love you. I was using you." Logan stated as if it was nothing. Something that people did every day.

"You used me?"

"Yeah. So? You're just some girl who I dated for awhile to get to Brittaney. I don't care about you. You know what, I hate you. You mean nothing to me. Nothing. You're worthless.

Dana slapped him.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Dana said as tears slowly trickled down her face.

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_That's what you get for falling again _

_You can never get him out of your head_

"All my life, people haven't cared about me. My dad died when I was 13. Murdered in front of my eyes. And, now? My mom's always drunk. Sometimes she even beats me. Then, she shipped me off to PCA because she couldn't stand me anymore. She thought that I was a burden. I thought that it would be no different here. I thought that no one would care about me. Then, I met my friends. I met you. I refused to fall for you no matter what because deep down I knew you'd hurt me. But, I couldn't refuse my heart. I fell for you, and I fell hard. You showed me that it was okay to love. I thought that you of all people loved me back. I thought that you cared. Silly me. I thought that people cared for me here. I thought wrong. Nobody cares here. It's all a lie. Now, after two koths of dating you, I can't stop thinking of you."

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

"You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. You kissed me like I thought no one would ever kiss me. You made me fall in love. And I believed that you loved me, too."

_She's beautiful as usual_

_With bruises one her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to_

_Be aware of evil men_

"You told me I was beautiful even when I looked horrible. You still dated me even though I had a collection of bruises on my ego. My instinct was screaming at me that you were going to hurt me, that you were one of those evil men who did that. I never thought that my instinct was right."

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

"This is exactly what I get for falling for you. And now you'll haunt my mind for time and all eternity."

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

"I loved how you made me feel. How you gave me butterflies every time you walked into the room. I loved the way you kiss me. How you would hold my head up because I'm shorted than you. That's the way you made me fall in love."

_Pretty Girl_

_Pretty Girl_

_Pretty Girl is suffering_

_While he confesses every thing_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get him out of your head_

"I'm over here suffering while you tell me that you used me and hate me. And you don't even care. I've realized though, that I'll never forget you. Ever."

_It's the way that he makes you cry_

_It's the way the he's in your mind_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

Dana finished with tears streaming down her face. She walked out the door leaving a speechless Logan. He had never known that she loved him so much. Dana walked down the hallways with tears blurring her vision. She stopped and crumpled to the ground in tears. Of course he was till burned in to her mind. All of her memories with him. She had let her guard down and he had made her fall in love. She got up and started to walk towards her dorm. She opened the door, and seeing that nobody was there, she fell onto her bed. 'I don't have any reason for living now do I?' she wondered as she walked into the bathroom to get some Motrin for her awful headache. As she reached fro it in the cabinet the contents of the cabinet came tumbling onto the counter and floor. Dana groaned in aggravation. She started to pick up bottles and such when she noticed something glistering in the corner of her eye. Zoey's razor. One slit up her wrist and all of her worries would vanish.

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love, love_

Dana picked up the razor and turned over in her hands. She closed the bathroom door and sat down in front of the sink. Nobody would care if she did it. Nobody even cares about her. She sat down as fresh tears began to spill out. She set the cool metal against her wrist and pulled upward. Dana watched as the blood slipped out.

"Nobody cares." She said as she lit the other wrist.

"Nobody cares." She whispered again as she began to loose her sight.

"Nobody cares." This is when Nicole walked into the bathroom and saw Dana lying on the linoleum with a small pool of blood around her, scarcely breathing at all.

Author's Note: The end. I know. How sad. Do you want a sequel? Tell me in a review!


End file.
